


Falling Hard

by jejuboo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 14:45:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18075383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jejuboo/pseuds/jejuboo
Summary: Seungcheol and Soonyoung like to have sex.





	Falling Hard

**Author's Note:**

> im sick and i finished this within 3 hours djjdjd another mess but all for sooncheol!
> 
> i'll edit this once i feel better.
> 
> twt: kwaninoni

"You're leaving?", Seungcheol asked with a groan as he watch Soonyoung pick up his clothes scattered from the floor.

 

Soonyoung glanced at Seungcheol who was still lying on the bed, "I'm meeting Jihoon for lunch."

 

"Is it lunch already?", Seungcheol faintly asked while he forced himself up, "Can't you just stay?"

 

Soonyoung sighed and shook his head, "We've talked about this before."

 

Of course, Jihoon is above everything else. We fuck from time to time and that's it. His convenience. My heartache., Seungcheol thought as he wore the shorts lying on the floor next to his bed.

 

"I'm leaving!", Soonyoung said as he take a last look on the mirror beside the door to fix his hair, "Do I look good?"

 

Perfect.

 

"You look fine.", Seungcheol timidly said as he head to the bathroom to freshen up, "Have fun."

 

Soonyoung winked at him before heading out, "Bet I will!"

 

Seungcheol sighed heavily before hopping into the shower. As the hot water hit his skin, his mind took a trip down memory lane-- Memories of Soonyoung.

 

Just Soonyoung.

 

-

 

"Stop dragging me!", Seungkwan begged as Seungcheol and Minghao dragged him out of his bed, "Leave me alone!"

 

Mingyu, who was picking out Seungkwan's clothes from the closet, said, "You need to leave. Mingle with other people. Move on."

 

"I am moving on!", Seungkwan insisted as he tried to pull away from his friends' grasp, "Let me go, rats!"

 

Mingyu just raised his eyebrow, "Is staying in your room for nearly a month your way of moving on?"

 

"Let me go!", Seungkwan harshly pulled his arms from the grasp and stood tall, leaving Seungcheol and Minghao smirking at each other before sitting on the bed to watch the mess explode, "We all have our own ways to cope."

 

Wonwoo, who just entered Seungkwan's room with a pile of freshly folded towel, spoke, "And your way of coping got you to where... exactly?"

 

"I have been telling you for days now that I am perfectly fine!", Seungkwan stomped his feet and moved his hands trying to make a point, "You are the ones who ignore it! I'm fine, okay?"

 

Minghao, who was now lying on Seungkwan's bed, cleared his throat, "Are you really? Because last time I checked... You were just crying over Vernon."

 

"How dare you accuse me of such thing?!", Seungkwan asked with evident horror marked on his face, "And who the hell is Vernon?"

 

Seungcheol hysterically laughed as he watch Seungkwan panicked, "Yes, you are obviously fine."

 

"Just wear this.", Mingyu said as he threw a pair of clothes at Seungkwan, "We're going out."

 

Seungkwan just stared at his friends with pure disbelief visible on his face. He shook his head before going to the bathroom to change.

 

Wonwoo rolled his eyes as put the folded towels inside Seungkwan's closet, "Don't get too wasted, Mingyu."

 

"Tell that to Seungcheol.", Mingyu replied before kissing his boyfriend, Wonwoo, on his forehead. "He'd probably drink his bottled feelings away."

 

Minghao snorted beside Seungcheol, "Now, where is the lie in that?"

 

"Fuck you! I'm not the one who needs help here.", Seungcheol firmly said before hitting Minghao with a pillow, "Seungkwan is the main focus of tonight's agenda."

 

Mingyu smirked as he look at Seungcheol who was trying to avoid his eyes, "Can't we hit two birds with one stone?"

 

"Leave me alone.", Seungcheol said with a threatening voice, "I am happy."

 

Wonwoo raised his eyebrow and shrugged, "Are you really?"

 

"I am! Being single is what I need right now.", Seungcheol said as he sat up, "It's been 7 months since Jeonghan and I broke up... I'm perfectly fine."

 

Minghao rubbed Seungcheol's arms in a teasing manner while hiding a laugh, "Oh, sweetie.. There.. There.."

 

Mingyu laughed at the sight of Seungcheol pushing Minghao off the bed. Wonwoo just shook his head before leaving the room to fold their freshly laundered clothes.

 

"Come on, Seungkwan!", Mingyu knocked on the bathroom door, "I'm starving!"

 

Seungkwan opened the door and found Mingyu inches away from his face, "Move your ugly face away from me.", He then pushed Mingyu aside then headed to his shoe rack, "Where are we going anyway?"

 

"Mall. I'm starving!", Mingyu said with eagerness in his voice, "Then we are going to visit Joshua's new bar!"

 

Seungcheol felt his throat clogged up, "W-What?!"

 

Seungkwan whistled as he put on his shoes, "I guess I am not the only one who hasn't moved on."

 

Seungcheol groaned before throwing a pillow at Seungkwan, "I was just shocked. Who in the world wouldn't be if there's a high chance you'd be seeing your ex's new boyfriend?"

 

"Chill, Cheol.", Minghao butted in, "It's a big bar and I doubt Josh would be there."

 

Mingyu snorted, "Yeah... Because it's not his bar."

 

Seungcheol just groaned once again but this time with regret circling his mind. He aimed to get drunk, get laid that night--- and of course, avoid Joshua at all cost.

 

Easy as pie.

 

Not.

 

"What are you doing there?"

 

Seungcheol, who was forcing himself to fit between two pot of plants beside the window, stopped on his embarrassing mission. He looked at the man who was standing in front of him with confusion and hint of amusement in his eyes.

 

"You're not stoned, right?"

 

Seungcheol straightened up his posture and cleared his throat, "Oh... Uhm... No, I'm not."

 

"Really? Because I highly doubt a sober man would actually think it was a good idea to hide there.", the man with a slit-like eyes and chubby cheeks said before sipping on his beer.

 

Seungcheol tried to hide his embarrassment by faking a laugh, "Funny."

 

"I haven't even done anything yet."

 

Seungcheol choked on his own saliva as he watch the man in front of him licked his lips with a playful eyes staring at him. "Are you hitting on me?"

 

"I mean... Who wouldn't? A hot guy like you doing dumb shit?", the man leaned a little closer to Seungcheol and whispered, "It turned me on."

 

Seungcheol pushed the man away and stepped backward, "I think you're the one who is stoned."

 

"Hmmm.... Not stoned. Just horny.", the man wearing a black sweater said with confidence, "How about you?"

 

Seungcheol eyed the man currently smirking at him, "Are you really that straightforward?"

 

"Are you really that... Timid?", the man asked back as he step closer to Seungcheol.

 

Seungcheol's eyes widen at the sight of the stranger moving closer him, "I am not timid."

 

"Hmm, am I safe to say you find me intimidating?", the man said as he pat Seungcheol's cheek with a teasing smile.

 

Seungcheol stood frozen the moment the man touched his cheek, "D.. Don't touch me."

 

"Oh... Do I turn you on?"

 

Seungcheol managed to push the man away from him despite his body reacting to the husky and sexy voice being used towards him, "You are talking nonsense. I'm going to leave."

 

"Feisty."

 

Seungcheol ignored the last comment he heard from the man and tried to look for his friends. He found them sitting at one of the lounge area in the bar. He approached his friends as he try to forget the man he just encountered. He shook his head to get it out of his head before sitting down next to Mingyu.

 

"Where have you been?", Minghao asked as he took a shot, "We've been looking for you since we got here."

 

Seungcheol just shrugged his shoulders, "I just roamed around. What did I miss?", he looked around his friends and found Seungkwan gone, "Where's Seungkwan?"

 

"Vernon happened.", Mingyu said with a smirk, "Apparently, a friend of his saw us came in earlier and told Vernon about it and 30 minutes ago Vernon surprised Seungkwan. They are probably making out somewhere."

 

Seungcheol gasped, "You just let him have Seungkwan? He cheated on him!"

 

Minghao shrugged as he rest his arms on the couch, "I stopped Seungkwan but he got lost in Vernon's eyes."

 

"It's his life, Cheol.", Mingyu said trying to make a point, "And correction, Vernon didn't cheat."

 

Seungcheol rolled his eyes, "Yeah... He didn't. He just happened to kiss another man behind Seungkwan's back."

 

"It was a dare.", Mingyu fired back, "Seungkwan knew about it but he was too drunk to remember it."

 

Seungcheol took a shot, "Now it's Seungkwan's fault?"

 

Minghao sighed heavily, "Listen, they are both wrong. So, we should let them fix their problem themselves. There's no point of getting ourselves involved. We are Seungkwan's friends and our advices are enough. It's his choice whether he'd consider it or not. It's his life, let him decide on his own."

 

Seungcheol and Mingyu exhanged glances before apologizing with each other.

 

"Sorry, I just met this horny dude and it rubbed off pretty bad.", Seungcheol said before closing his eyes and resting his back on the couch.

 

Mingyu nodded, "Sorry... I just had too much to drink."

 

"Wait... You met a guy?", Minghao butted in with interest lacing his voice, "What was he like?"

 

Seungcheol opened his eyes and looked a Minghao's eyes with certainty, "Trouble."

 

"Ey!", Minghao said trying to dismiss Seungcheol's claim, "Don't be too judgmental."

 

Seungcheol sat up straight then leaned in, "He legit told me he is horny. Who would do that?"

 

"Maybe he was on a somewhat dare or just pretty drunk?", Mingyu suggested as he took a shot and watch Seungcheol shook his head.

 

Seungcheol sighed, "I don't know... He was annoying."

 

"Annoying like in a bad way or annoying in good way?", Minghao asked, "Come on, tell me."

 

Seungcheol rolled his eyes, "Annoying is annoying, Minghao."

 

"Sorry, it is not.", Minghao pointed out before taking another shot, "Was it like-- Annoying I want him out of my sight or like annoying I want to get out of his sight?"

 

Seungcheol just stared at Minghao with blank eyes, "What's the difference?"

 

"You see, if you want him out of your sight--- he was annoying you like real real bad but if you want to get off his sight--- that means, what he was doing to you was taking effect on your body... a.k.a you liked it.", Minghao said before letting himself flopped back on the couch, taking comfort of it.

 

Seungcheol just gaped because of shock, "Are you still sober? You are talking nonsense."

 

"Was he good looking?", Mingyu asked trying to save Minghao's drunk self from embarrassing himself even more.

 

Seungcheol sighed and looked around, "He was okay."

 

"Hmm... Okay?", Mingyu asked trying to confirm Seungcheol's statement.

 

Seungcheol groaned, "Okay! He was hot. Like really really hot."

 

Mingyu smirked and said with a teasing voice, "I knew it. You liked him."

 

Seungcheol rolled his eyes, "Your assumption is wrong."

 

Mingyu stood up and sat next to Seungcheol and draped his arm around him, "Come on, tell me... Where is he?"

 

"There.", Seungcheol said after skimming the crowd, trying to find the man with a playful mask on his face.

 

Mingyu looked at the person Seungcheol pertained to and found himself coughing, "That's Soonyoung!"

 

"Who?", Seuncheol asked as he took a glance at Mingyu's gaping face.

 

Mingyu skipped to Minghao's place and shook his friend who actually fell asleep, "Ming! Wake up! Come on! Look!", he said as he point the man Seungcheol had a very entertaining conversation with. "Isn't that Soonyoung? Your team leader?"

 

"Stop shaking me! I'm going to throw up.", Minghao managed to say before Mingyu stopped himself from the excitement he was feeling, "Yeah... That's him."

 

"It was the guy who flirted with our Choi Seungcheol.", Mingyu said with proudness in his voice which made Seungcheol rolled his eyes at his friend's antics.

 

Minghao whistled, "He's a nice guy."

 

Seungcheol eyes the man they've been talking about and just on cue he glanced back with a smirk on his lips.

 

Seungcheol swore he wouldn't fall for him.

 

But sometimes, promises are meant to be broken.

 

-

 

"Fuck... Not again.", Seungcheol groaned as he felt an arm draped over him. He looked at the guy sleeping beside him, he could feel his heart beating twice as fast.

 

Seungcheol sighed.

 

It happened again. Damn it.

 

"Regrets?"

 

Seungcheol sighed as he felt Soonyoung removed his arm around him, "This should stop, Soonyoung."

 

"Why? Am I not satisfying you?", Soonyoung asked as he leaned closer to Seungcheol, "I'm pretty sure your moan last night wouldn't testify to that."

 

Seungcheol pushed Soonyoung away and he heard the latter laugh before getting off the bed to head to the bathroom, "I'm going to Jihoon."

 

"Yeah... Okay.", Seungcheol muttered before closing his eyes.

 

It started with one drunken mistake but it turned into a routine. A fucking routine that Seungcheol wanted to get rid off-- too bad he didn't have the heart to do so.

 

"Goodbye, Seungcheol!", Soonyoung chirped before leaving Seungcheol's room.

 

Seungcheol sighed before picking his phone up on the bedside table. He dialed Mingyu's number and thanked God when he picked up.

 

"Drop by my house?", Seungcheol faintly asked as he feel himself sinking deeper into his bed-- emotions.

 

Mingyu cleared his throat, "It happened again?"

 

"Yeah...", Seungcheol could only mutter.

 

Mingyu sighed while shaking his head, "Okay... We'll be there."

 

"Thanks."

 

Seungcheol found himself heart broken for the nth time that day.

 

-

 

"Soonyoung... We should really stop this.", Seungcheol said as he watch Soonyoung come out of his bathroom while rubbing his hair with a towel. "This isn't getting anywhere."

 

Soonyoung stopped what he was doing and looked at him, "Are you not enjoying it?"

 

Fuck, he really knows how to tease the shit out of me, Seungcheol thought.

 

"Let's just stop this, Soonyoung.", Seungcheol begged before standing up to wear his clothes that are scattered all over the place. "Aren't you tired?"

 

Soonyoung just shrugged, "Why would I be?"

 

Seungcheol groaned, "Why are you doing this?"

 

"Why shouldn't I?", Soonyoung asked back.

 

Seungcheol closed his eyes, "Stop answering my questions with questions, Soonyoung."

 

"Stop asking stupid questions then.", Soonyoung said as little pissed off. "I'm leaving."

 

Seungcheol ran his fingers through his hair as he watch Soonyoung leave his room.

 

He is killing me.

 

-

 

"How did all of this start again?," Seungkwan asked as he munched the chips he got from Seungcheol's cupboard.

 

Seungcheol sighed, "We met at a company dinner, his boss and my boss decided to open their doors for a possible merge-- 2 weeks after our lame conversation at Josh's bar."

 

"Then... both of them got drunk and then magic happened.", Mingyu butted in with a snort, "They are now sexually active."

 

Minghao wheezed, "Soonyoung's charms really worked on you?"

 

"He was a fucking smooth talker! What was I supposed to do? Say no?", Seungcheol tried to defend himself, "He was nice... He is nice."

 

Wonwoo cleared his throat, "Is he really nice if he wouldn't let you off of your stupid deal?"

 

"I don't know, man.", Seungcheol sighed, "I wouldn't be here if I knew."

 

3 months.

 

Seungcheol and Soonyoung's sexual endeavor had been going on for 3 months. It was torture for Seungcheol, it was hard to build a wall just for someone with a deceiving cheeky smile wreck it down as if it was not a big deal-- News Flash: it was.

 

It was during a company dinner when they met again-- sober, this time. No more horny jokes from Soonyoung and no more running away from Seungcheol-- but sadly, they didn't end it in the most sober way. It was was a fun night, too fun for an advertisement agent and a marketing strategist on a dinner with their colleagues.

 

They both ended up having sex at Seungcheol's place--- on the couch to be exact.

 

It was fantastic.

 

Seungcheol was ecstatic.

 

But they both know it was a mistake-- an honest one. It shouldn't have had happened with the reasons that: 1. Colleagues should be colleagues and 2. Soonyoung was taken.-- with the being said, Seungcheol has his own values and an image to protect.

 

"So, where is he now?", Mingyu asked before drinking his yogurt drink.

 

Seungcheol sighed, "With Jihoon, of course."

 

"Eh?", Seungkwan coughed, "Again? Is he dating that dude? Every time after you guys have sex he literally run to that dude! Is Jihoon a palette cleanser?"

 

Minghao rolled down from the couch, laughing., "Thy aren't dating!"

 

"What?!", Seungcheol asked with a shock in his voice, "And you're just saying it now?!"

 

Minghao gaped and raised his hands as a sign of defeat, "Oh... Easy, tiger."

 

"Explain, dickhead.", Seungcheol threatened Minghao while the others just watch the scene unfold before their eyes.

 

Minghoa cleared his throat, "In my fucking defense, Mr. Choi-- I never once mentioned he was dating Jihoon."

 

"And you didn't say they are not dating!", Seungcheol argued back, "You know how bad I felt thinking I was ruining a good ass relationship!"

 

Minghao shrugged his shoulders, "First of all, if I knew Soonyoung is committed-- I would allow you to stick his dick in his hole? Of course, not."

 

"Fuck you!", Seungcheol said, angrily, "A warning would have been nice!"

 

Minghao smirked, "Jihoon is his bestfriend."

 

"He's probably in love with him.", Seungcheol said with a pain masking every word., "He'd run to that dude whenever and wherever."

 

Minghao just smiled before sitting back on the couch, "Hmm... I wouldn't be sure about that if I were you."

 

"Just tell us what you know, Hao!", Mingyu begged Minghao while rubbing his hands together but Minghao just closed his eyes.

 

Seungcheol's mind was clouded with thoughts that night.

 

-

 

"Are you free tonight?"

 

Seungcheol almost dropped the bowl of ramen when Soonyoung just barged in his kitchen in his whole sexy glory with his sweatpants and a plain white shirt and Seungcheol could already tell-- it's his.

 

"What the hell are you doing here?", Seungcheol asked as he placed down his ramen on the counter, "I told youto only use my house keys for emergency."

 

Soonyoung ignored Seungcheol and just sat down on one of the counter's stool in Seungcheol's kitchen, "This is an emergency."

 

"No. We are not having sex.", Seungcheol firmly said before sitting across Soonyoung to eat his ramen., "I am not in the mood."

 

Soonyoung gasped, "Rude? How dare you assume I only come here for sex?"

 

"Uhm, for 3 months that's you have had been doing? My apologies if my assumption was wrong despite of the data gathered for the last 3 months.", Seungcheol grumpily said.

 

Soonyoung looked at Seungcheol who was quietly eating his ramen, “What’s wrong?”

 

“I don’t know, Soonyoung.”, Seungcheol said as he briefly glanced at Soonyoung, “How about you tell me?”

 

Soonyoung stared at Seungcheol with confusion visible in his eyes, “I’m not sure I’m following.”

 

“Just tell me why you are here.”, Seungcheol firmly said without looking at Soonyoung.

 

Soonyoung shook his head, “Not until you tell me what’s gotten into you to be this rude.”

 

“You.”, Seungcheol muttered before standing up to dispose his ramen— He lost his appetite.

 

Soonyoung followed him, “What did I do? I didn’t do anything!”

 

“Exactly, you did nothing but go here and treat me like a fucking sex machine!”, Seungcheol angrily said as he threw the bowl of ramen at the sink.

 

Soonyoung gaped, clearly taken a back by Seungcheol’s outburst, “It was the deal? We had a deal.”

 

“I wanted out— I want out of the deal.”, Seungcheol begged one last time, “I can’t take this anymore.”

 

Soonyoung stood frozen in front of Seuncgheol, he wanted to reach out and calm Seungcheol but he couldn’t move, “Why?”

 

“I’m falling for you, Soonyoung… I’m falling hard and fast.”, Seungcheol faintly said before leaving Soonyoung alone in his kitchen and locked himself in his bedroom

 

It’s over now… I’ve done and did it., Seungcheol thought.

 

-

 

A knock on Seungcheol’s door woke him up.

 

He groggily stood up and opened the door to only see Soonyoung in front of him wearing his cheeky smile, “Are you done sulking?”

 

“W… What are you still doing here?”, Seungcheol asked with clear confusion in his voice.

 

Soonyoung shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know... Maybe because of certain someone who confessed then runaway? I don't know..."

 

"W.. What?", Seungcheol asked bewilderedly as he watch Soonyoung enter his room to sit on his bed.

 

Soonyoung just ushered Seungcheol to come sit next to him, "Come! I'm going to tell you a story-- A great one."

 

"What?", Seungcheol once again asked as he follow Soonyoung's order and sat next to Soonyoung.

 

Soonyoung laced his fingers with Seungcheol's very own and laid his head on Seungcheol broad shoulders, "Hmm... How do I start this?"

 

"Maybe by telling me why you are doing---", Seungcheol didn't get to finish his sentence because Soonyoung just gave him a peck.

 

Soonyoung pecked him twice, "Shh.. It was a rhetorical question."

 

Seungcheol just sat their frozen, trying to decipher what the hell was happening.

 

Soonyoung laid his head back to Seungcheol's shoulder, "I remember Josh telling me to come visit his bar that night. I wasn't really planning on leaving my house but Jihoon begged me, so I did. Then I saw this man, who I thought was wasted, trying to hide himself between two pot of plants... Ridiculous, right? But that moment I knew I will fuck up... And I did. I told this guys some nasty things and he left. Surprisingly, fate was on my side... I met him again. This time, I swore I will not fuck up. Sadly, fate could only stay by my side for a short whole-- I fucked up. I mean... We both fucked up. We found ourselves in a steamy situation-- A mistake, not because I didn't intend for it to happen... But because it happened to soon-- We were drunk. It wasn't how I planned it to be."

 

"What are you saying?", Seungcheol asked, his voice shaking.

 

Soonyoung tightened his hold of Seungcheol's hand, "I've liked you from day one... I'm just a fucked up man."

 

"B.. But... Jihoon.", Seungcheol said, trying to make a sense out of this mess.

 

Soonyoung just shrugged, "My bestfriend."

 

"But you always come to him! You'd kill for him.", Seungcheol said as if he is stating a fact., "This doesn't make sense."

 

Soonyoung cupped Seungcheol's face and looked straight into his eyes, "You thinking Jihoon and I have something going on--- Doesn't make sense."

 

"Then why do you always go to him after we have sex?", Seungcheol asked with genuine curiosity lacing his words.

 

Soonyoung's face turned red and he tried to avoid Seungcheol's eyes, "It doesn't matter."

 

"Is Mr. Kwon Soonyoung ... getting shy?", Seungcheol teased.

 

Soonyoung shook his head, "Shut up."

 

"Come on, tell me.", Seungcheol begged Soonyoung.

 

Soonyoung rolled his eyes, "I like telling him things."

 

"What?", Seungcheol asked, dumfounded.

 

Soonyoung hid his face in Seungcheol's shoulder, "Don't."

 

"So... You go to Jihoon every time after we have sex... Just to tell him what position we just did?", Seungcheol asked trying to stop himself from laughing, "Fuck... You really are something."

 

Soonyoung just kissed Seungcheol's nape, "Having fun now?"

 

"I don't know...", Seungcheol said, "I don't know how in the hell am I going to face your best friend thinking he probably already know how I bent you against my kitchen counter and fucked you hard once."

 

Soonyoung just shrugged, "He doesn't care.. Trust me."

 

"Trust you? How could I trust someone who wouldn't bother confessing until I lost my shit?", Seungcheol argued as he rub circles on Soonyoung's back.

 

Soonyoung positioned himself on Seungcheol's lap with his legs circled around Seungcheol's waist, "I told you I'm a mess-- I like fucking things up."

 

"What would I do with you?", Seungcheol asked Soonyoung while staring at Soonyoung's beautiful face.

 

Soonyoung smiled, "I don't mind getting fucked by you tonight."

 

"God damn it.", Seungcheol said before kissing Soonyoung on the lips.

 

Soonyoung pulled Seungcheol closer and ran his fingers through his hair. Seungcheol fought for dominance and Soonyoung gladly, allowed him to. Seungcheol let his tongue roamed around Soonyoung's mouth and the latter, enjoying his time sucking Seungcheol's tongue in between their kisses. Both of them managed to get each other's top while Soonyoung was busy grinding his hard dick against Seungcheol's very own. A moan left Seungcheol's mouth at that very movement and Soonyoung smirked against Seungcheol's lips because of that.

 

"You are such a tease.", Seungcheol said as he remove Soonyoung's pants out of the way while kissing his neck down to his chest.

 

Soonyoung moaned with the touch of Seungcheol's lips on his bare chest, "Fuck.." Soonyoung moaned louder when he felt Seungcheol grabbed his dick and started giving him a handjob, "Wha.. What the hell!"

 

"Someone's enjoying this?", Seungcheol teased Soonyoung as he continue to move his hand while giving light kisses on Soonyoung's neck.

 

Soonyoung rolled his eyes before pushing Seungcheol down and harshly removing his shorts. Seungcheol let out a laugh as his dick nearly hit Soonyoung face, "Someone needs some tender loving care?"

 

"Shit.", Seungcheol moaned when Soonyoung started playing with his dick while giving light kisses on its head. "Just do it."

 

Soonyoung smiled before giving Seungcheol what he wanted. He started moving his head up and down as he played with Seungcheol's balls. Soonyoung felt Seungcheol's hands on his hair trying to guide his pace. "I'm coming."

 

"Fuck.", Seungcheol said as he release all of his in Soonyoung's mouth and the later gladly took all of it before showering Seungcheol's body with kisses.

 

Soonyoung sat on Seungcheol's lap and started to grind himself against Seungcheol's member. Soonyoung bit his lip as Seungcheol watch Soonyoung leaned in for a kiss which he gladly reciprocate.

 

"You're so sexy.", Seungcheol whispered on Soonyoung's ear.

 

Soonyoung giggled, "I know."

 

Seungcheol knew he fucked up... Real bad.

 

-

 

"You're leaving?", Seungcheol asked with a groan as he watch Soonyoung pick up his clothes scattered from the floor.

 

Soonyoung glanced at Seungcheol who was still lying on the bed, "I'm meeting Jihoon for lunch."

 

"Is it lunch already?", Seungcheol faintly asked while he forced himself up, "Can't you just stay?"

 

Soonyoung sighed and shook his head, "We've talked about this before."

 

"Does Jihoon really have to know what we did every damn time we have sex?", Seungcheo asked before standing up and giving Soonyoung a hug, "Just stay.."

 

Soonyoung kissed Seungcheol on the forehead, "Bold of you to assume that's the only thing we talk about! My bestfriend just got laid-- He'd be the one doing the talking now."

 

"Really? Who's the lucky guy?", Seungcheol asked as he tighten his embrace around Soonyoung's waist.

 

Soonyoung just smiled, "Secret."

 

"What time are you coming home?", Seungcheol asked after rolling his eyes and letting Soonyoung out of his embrace.

 

Soonyoung kissed Seungcheol on the lips, "I'll be home before you know it."

 

Seungcheol woke up from his good night sleep when a sneaky Soonyoung sneaken in to his bed-- begging for a cuddle that night.

 

And Seungcheol couldn't wish for anything better.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading sis


End file.
